To date, in an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), and the like, various proposals have been given about a shield structure used for a connection between devices (for example, a motor and an inverter) accommodated in a metal case (refer to PTL 1).
In PTL 1, a shield structure includes a shielded cable including a plurality of collected electric wires covered with a braided wire, terminals respectively connected to both ends of the shielded cable, and connectors provided with both ends of the shielded cable and connected respective terminals.
Each of the connectors includes a conductive metal shell which is mounted to a case accommodating therein a device and which covers inner conductors (such as terminals). Each of end portions of the braided wire is connected to each of the metal shells. Accordingly, the braided wire is electrically connected to the cases, thus enabling to prevent radiation of electromagnetic waves.